Stars
by hieilover2005
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, she proves to be a lot of trouble for Roxas and company, she turns each boy against each other with her deceiving tricks but there was one thing she didn’t expect would happen: she’d fall in love. HaynerxOC, PencexOC, Roxasx
1. Chapter 1

**Stars**

HL: Anyway, this is a fan fiction about one of the characters, obviously, and an OC possibly, I haven't decided yet.

Summary: When a new girl comes to town, she proves to be a lot of trouble for Roxas and company, she turns each boy against each other with her deceiving tricks but there was one thing she didn't expect would happen: she'd fall in love. HaynerxOC, PencexOC, RoxasxOC, RaixOC, & ending with SeiferxOC (OC in this case is Shiori)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shiori and possibly other OCs that may make an appearance and by the way, Shiori is Axel's younger sister, just a warning haha. Also, I don't know the exact ages of the characters except for Sora, Kairi, & Riku so if the ages are wrong, live with it.

* * *

Shiori was sitting in her room when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she guessed it was her brother coming back from Twilight Town without a certain someone he had been trying to get back. Shiori was a year younger than Axel and looked like her brother, minus the tear marks under his eyes, but her attitude was much different from her brother's for the most part. Shiori watched as her door opened and Axel walked in, she had a smirk on her face, "Well, look who's back, without Roxas, again." Axel glared at her as he sat down on her floor she stood pulling her hair out of it's current arrangement, and her red hair cascaded down her back to the very top of her lower back, "Time for me to work my magic I guess?" she asked as Axel nodded. Shiori smirked as she walked out of the room, she was going to have so much fun with this.

Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and Olette sat on the station clock licking their ice cream as Roxas stared off into space again, Olette looked at him. Olette wondered what was bothering Roxas so much, even though she knew it was the strange things happening to him, like gaining control of a weapon he called a key blade, mysterious creatures, and a man in a black coat. Hayner thought that Roxas was going insane and Pence, well, it was Pence, he agreed with whatever Hayner thought. Roxas sighed standing up as the others looked at him Hayner was the first to speak, "Where are you going?" "For a walk." Roxas said walking off of the clock tower to the front of the station where he saw a girl with red hair standing there, he blinked walking past her as she watched him, he noticed she was wearing a white skirt and a green top with it. Her blue eyes sparkled as he walked over to her, she smiled at him, "Hi." She said as he gave her a small smile back, "Hi, I'm Roxas." He said as she giggled, "Shiori, I'm new around here, and its nice to meet you." Roxas nodded as he saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence walking towards him, Shiori looked at them. Roxas noticed that Shiori was looking over his shoulder and he turned to see Olette, Hayner, and Pence standing there, "Who's she?" Hayner asked as Olette crossed her arms over her chest in a pout since Hayner had stars in his eyes, "Guys, this is Shiori. Shiori, these are my friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Roxas said as Shiori gave a slight nod to the other three. A long silence passed between the five teens as Shiori shifted uncomfortably, she pushed herself away from the wall then smiled, "I better get going," she said then turned to Roxas, "would you mind showing me around later on, Roxas?" Roxas stared at her as she smirked at him, "Um, yeah, sure." Shiori grinned then grabbed him suddenly into a hug, "Thanks." When she let go of him, he stood there, shocked.

When Shiori rounded a corner, Roxas shook his head, as Olette narrowed her eyes at the direction the girl had walked away in, "I don't trust her, not a bit." She said as Hayner looked at her, "Ah, come on Olette! She's new, she just gave Roxas a friendly hug." _A little to friendly. _Hayner thought to himself as Roxas stared off into the distance. Roxas knew he saw those eyes somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place a finger on them, after all, he had never seen her before right? Roxas shook his head as he looked back at the others, they all started to walk back to the usual spot without realizing a black cloaked figure was watching them from the darkness. Roxas stopped feeling like he was being watched then spun around to see the figure, but it didn't move, "Who are you? What do you want!" Roxas said as the figure stood motionless, "Well?" he asked as the figure chuckled, "You'll know soon enough, Roxas." It said as it disappeared. Roxas fought the urge to run after it, but didn't and he turned to run after the others who were further ahead of him when he was distracted.

Shiori walked up to the doors of the castle and pushed them open only to see Luxord and Xaldin gambling and by the looks of it, Xaldin was losing, badly. Luxord looked up as the young girl walked in she rose an eyebrow at the pair and Luxord smirked, "Well, look who's back!" he said as Shiori rolled her eyes at him, "Where's Ansem?" she asked as Luxord shrugged, "Don't know, Axel's upstairs though if you want to see him." Shiori nodded and began upstairs when she heard Xaldin yell and Luxord laughed. She shook her head as she headed up the staircase and went into her brother's room to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Shiori rolled her eyes again as she went over to him and sat next to him flinging her arms around his neck in the process causing him to jump and look at her. Shiori let go as Axel sighed noticing she had also failed in the attempt to get Roxas back, but Shiori laid down on the bed, "It's going to take time, Axel. Roxas will come back in due time, well, I hope he does anyway." Axel glared at his sister, "He WILL come back and Ansem sent you to ensure he did!" "Well EXCUSE ME!" Shiori snapped back at her brother as the door opened they both turned their heads.

Shiori sat up as Axel turned his head away from the blonde that was standing in the doorway, "Hey Demxy." Shiori said as he nodded then looked at Axel, "Ansem's looking for you Shiori." "Great." Shiori muttered as she stood up and Axel watched as his sister walked out of his room, "I hope you get kicked out." Axel muttered silently, but Shiori heard him anyway. She stopped for a moment but then continued down the hall passing by Namine's room, then Riku's room, and then she was finally at the end of the hallway and walked through the doors to enter Ansem's room. Shiori kept walking foreword until she got to the large throne that was at the end of it, which she knelt before with her head down, "Xaldin and Luxord told me that you returned early without Roxas in tow." He said as she raised her head to look at him, "It's going to take me more than one day to get Roxas to come back." She answered as he glared at her, she put her head back down to stare at the ground, "Next time Shiori, you better not fail, or I'll have you killed by your brother's own hands." Shiori's head snapped up and her eyes were wide with fear, "You'd have Axel kill me? Axel wouldn't try to kill me! I'm his sister!" "Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?" Ansem said with a smirk on his face as Shiori still stared at him with wide eyes, "Now, get out before I change my mind and kill you myself." Shiori stood then turned her back to him and began to walk slowly away, then picked up her pace, and then sprinted towards the door and flung them open. Shiori ran down the hall her eyes still wide with shock as she sprinted past her own room and her brother's room and went straight into Demyx's room and flung the doors open making him stand up and look at her, "Shiori? What's wrong?" he asked as the girl flung herself at him, he fell backwards onto his bed, Shiori was shaking badly and he saw the fear in her eyes.

When Demyx went to ask what was wrong, Axel walked in to the room with wide eyes, staring at Demyx and Shiori, who was on top of him. Demyx blinked then pushed Shiori off of him and onto the floor, where she sat, her eyes still wide with shock and fear in them, Axel smirked, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked as Demyx blinked at him, "No. It wasn't anything like that, I, she ran in and tackled me onto the bed and she.." Axel still had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Mm-hm, I'm sure that's what happened Demyx." Shiori stood as she heard her brother's voice then shook her head then blinked at him then at Demyx. Axel smirked again as Shiori walked out of the room and into hers and blared music from behind the door as Demyx blinked again, "Yeah, there's nothing going on between the two of you." Axel said as Demyx threw a pillow at him, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as Axel laughed running out of the room.

Roxas sat on his bed in his room as he looked out the window at the night sky, he saw a few stars blinking in the night, before the clouds covered them, and he still couldn't get the icy blue eyes out of his head, _I know I've seen her before, but where? _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes in thought, another pair of icy blue eyes appeared, only they had markings under them, "AXEL!" he said out loud, _That girl, Shiori, must be Axel's sister!_ He thought to himself again as he stared outside again, he saw a figure standing just below his window, looking up at him and a pebble hit his window, he opened it and bent down to see Shiori standing in the rain, in her skirt and flimsy shirt. Shiori looked up at him as the rain fell on her face, "Roxas! I need to come in! I'm wet!" she yelled as he nodded then went downstairs opening the door for her, she stepped in and squeezed water out of her hair, "I _**HATE **_RAIN!" she exclaimed as Roxas handed her a towel. As Shiori dried herself off, Roxas began looking her up and down, she did look a lot like Axel, she was skinny, had long legs, flat stomach, but the only thing she had that he didn't were curves and a chest. Shiori finished drying herself off and noticed Roxas was staring at one part in particular and she put a hand on her hip and gave him a look, "Eyes are up here," she said tipping Roxas' head up, "not down there." She said making him look down again then pulled his head back up. Roxas blushed slightly as he muttered a sorry she smiled at him and walked out of the doorway, "It's alright, I live with Axel and his friends do the same to me, I'm used to it, but it just shows guys like girls with hourglass figures and big busts." She said as Roxas turned an even brighter red, she giggled.

Roxas didn't know why he was letting himself get flustered with a girl like Shiori, because she was new and yet, he never got flustered when he was around Olette, but that was probably because she wasn't as good looking as Shiori. Shiori looked around the house and sat on the couch as Roxas watched her, he stood frozen in his spot as she smirked, "What? I'm not going to bite you know." She said moving over and patted the space next to her as he walked over to her and sat down next to her and he looked into the icy blue eyes again, "Your not…Axel's sister are you?" Shiori stared at him in surprise, "I am…do you remember Axel?" Roxas nodded a bit and Shiori's eyes lit up. She was surprised that he remembered him even if it was a little bit. Roxas and Shiori sat on the couch a little longer until she stood up and stretched, Roxas watched the shirt lift up showing off her flat stomach, "Do you have any place for me to sleep? I'm getting kind of tired." Shiori said giving a slight yawn as Roxas nodded, "Yeah, you can sleep on the floor if you want too." Shiori nodded as Roxas lead her upstairs, he opened his room and threw some sheets on the bed for her. Shiori slipped off her clothing as Roxas pulled off his and went under his covers.

Roxas stared at the ceiling as Shiori stared at the wall opposite her with her back facing Roxas. Shiori sighed and turned over to look at him, to find him looking at her about ready to say something, "Roxas." she whispered crawling over to him as he looked down at her, she lifted her head so it was level with his, and both looked at each other for what seemed like hours, turned out to be five minutes. Shiori tilted her head slightly and she lowered Roxas' head to hers then kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise. Roxas gave in and closed his eyes as she flipped him over onto his back and slipped her tongue into his mouth when a sudden rock hit the window making them both jump, she looked out to see that the sun had come up, and saw that Hayner, Pence, and Olette were waiting for Roxas. Roxas sat up and Shiori sat on her knees watching him get up then he pulled on his clothes as Shiori pulled on hers they both walked down together, Olette rose an eyebrow as Hayner stood with a hand on his hip, "Come on, Roxas! Seifer's up to his old tricks again!" Roxas sighed as he looked at Shiori, "Come on." He said and Shiori ran after the others.

The five of them stopped seeing Seifer with his back turned to them, but Rai, Fuu, and Vivi had noticed them make an appearance, "Thieves!" Fuu said and Seifer turned around catching Shiori off guard for a few minutes, but she recovered, "Alright, where is it?" Seifer asked as Hayner clenched his fists, "Where's what?" he asked as Seifer smirked, "The only proof that we totally owned you lamers. What did you do with it? Burn it?" Shiori noticed Hayner's fists clench tighter as Roxas glared at the older boy, but noticed a white figure move from the corner of her eye, _What?! A dusk!? _She thought to herself as she went to run after it, Olette caught her arm. Shiori looked at the brunette and glared at her, ripping her arm away from the grip, "Shiori!" Shiori looked around from hearing her name called, she caught sight of her red haired brother standing in a corner, "Axel?" she whispered as she waited for Olette to turn away as Roxas began to fight with Seifer, she took off in the direction she saw her brother disappear in. Shiori looked around then a hand grabbed her hair and she was pulled into a corner, roughly, "OUCH!" "Shush!" "Don't pull my hair you jerk!" she hissed at him as she met his eyes, she saw a deep sadness, "Axel? What's wrong?" she asked as he sighed, "Ansem says he wants Roxas now and has sent me to destroy you if you don't do so." "What?! AXEL! YOU NEED TO BUY ME SOME MORE TIME!" Shiori said raising her voice again and he crouched down in nervousness. Shiori slumped down and looked at her brother, Ansem would be the death of her, and she looked at her brother who still had a look of worry in his eyes, she leant over and flung her arms around his neck as he put a hand on her back, she stared into the blackness behind them then began to shake.

HL: wow…okay that was long…

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars ch. 2**

HL: 2nd chapter

Disclaimer: same as last.

* * *

Shiori sat on the clock tower with the other four as she stared off into the horizon, her thoughts drifting back to what her brother had said to her, _Ansem sent me to destroy you.. _Shiori clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth together. Roxas looked over at her then noticed she wasn't paying attention to the fact that her ice cream was melting in her hand, "Um, your ice-cream is melting." Shiori looked down then smiled slightly, "Thanks." Shiori gave a small lick to it, but then stopped, she hoped Axel had talked to their boss and she would be spared. Roxas scooted closer to her then put a hand on hers and she looked at him, "Are you okay?" he asked as Shiori gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." "Yeah you seem a bit distracted after Roxas and Seifer had the fight." Hayner pointed out as Shiori shrugged, "I was just thinking about something, that's all." She said as Hayner rose an eyebrow at her and returned to licking his ice cream. Shiori stood and began to walk off of the tower as Roxas jumped to his feet, "Where are you going?" he asked as she looked at him, "I'll see you guys later, I've got to clear my head for a few minutes." She said as she walked down the stairs off the clock tower.

Shiori stopped at the bottom then blew at a piece of hair that was in her face as she began to wander into Seifer's territory, but was completely oblivious to the fact that she was, because she had to much on her mind. Seifer watched her from a dark corner as she got a bit closer, he came out, and grabbed her roughly by the arm, "Where do you think your going?" he said as Shiori ripped her arm away from him, "I'm going back to Roxas' house." Shiori said as she began walking again, he grabbed her again, "I don't think so." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she began to kick at him, "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as Seifer put her down but pinned her against a wall, "Either you come with me, _silently,_" he said putting stress on the word, "or I knock you out temporarily, I suggest that you go with the first suggestion." Shiori's eyes narrowed as she looked into the blue eyes that stared her down, "Fine. I'll go quietly." She said as he smirked grabbing her by the arm roughly again then walked her down the alley.

Seifer and Shiori finally got to his hangout that Rai, Vivi, and Fuu were sitting in talking, but stopped when Seifer appeared then Shiori ripped away from him, "I can walk by myself." She muttered as Seifer put his hands up with a smirk, "Sorry sweetheart, but that won't happen for awhile." He said as Shiori scoffed. Shiori looked at the other three that looked at her, she noticed Vivi starting to get antsy, her eyes narrowed as he hid behind Rai, "What's eatin ya Vivi?" he asked as Shiori still glared at the little creature she knew something wasn't right Vivi's eyes changed color then leaped out the door Shiori right behind him, "VIVI!" Rai yelled running after him, Fuu and Seifer following behind the other three.

Vivi stopped in the Sandlot where Shiori flicked her wrists so her two wheels appeared at her side, "I knew something was fishy about you." She said as Vivi turned into a Dusk, she threw her wheel at him he dodged the attack as she threw the right one he dodged that one as well, "stay still." She hissed as she threw both of them she barely blinked before both were sent flying back at her, knocking her down on her back, "What do you THINK your doing?" Seifer hissed as Rai and Fuu blocked their now normal looking friend. Shiori stood on her feet as she looked at the three glaring at her, ready to fight her if needed, she waved her hand over the ice wheels then spun them around her fingers as she placed them in front of her. Seifer glared at her looking into the icy blue eyes of the girl that was ready to take him on if she needed to, he scoffed taking off his jacket, then threw it on the ground, "You want someone to fight pick someone your own size." He said as Shiori shifted her feet throwing one wheel after the other then charged at Seifer, who was not expecting it, and roundhouse kicked his ankles making him fall as her wheels knocked Fuu and Rai back. Shiori stood dusting off her hands as her wheels came back to her side she went to go run after Vivi, who took off, but was grabbed by the ankle then pulled down by Seifer who pinned her down to the ground. Shiori glared at him as she tried pushing him off, his hands tightened around her wrists, "Get off." She hissed as Seifer glared at her, "I don't think so." "SHIORI!" Seifer looked up to see Roxas running towards them and stood, "Shiori are you ok?" he asked pulling her up as she looked at him, "I'm fine." She said as Seifer put his jacket on he glared at the group, "Next time, I won't be so nice." He said as Roxas looked at him as he walked away with Rai and Fuu.

Shiori rubbed her wrists where Seifer had been holding her down, she looked, then noticed that everyone had frozen, which meant Axel had come back. Shiori looked around for her brother when a flame zipped by her she rolled out of the way only to get hit with the other one, she sprawled backwards as Axel stepped foreword, a frown on his face. Shiori looked up at him as she shook, "Shiori…" "Axel please I need more time I can't do this in two days its not going to work that way." Axel looked at the ground as she looked at him again, "Axel." "Shiori I cant buy you anymore time." "If it was Xion or Roxas you would!" she said as he looked at her, "That's different." "How? Just because I'm your sister and their not related to you, you cant buy me time? You've done it a thousand times for them." "Their my friends." "I'm your SISTER." Shiori said as Axel pulled his hood over his head, "I'm sorry Shiori." He said as he threw both of his flame wheels at her she was to stunned to move and screamed.

* * *

HL: IM ALIVE! Hahaha cliffie it may take awhile for me to update this because I have major writers block

TBC…..


End file.
